nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ms. Black Ops
Archives: 1 ---- Ello It's uh. Been a while. I see you've had a gender change. 01:49, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. I've been gone a very, very long time. But Today marks my one year and one day anniversary since I joined this wiki :D xD How have you been? 14:38, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, also, I'll be trying my hardest to be on more, but I've still got schooling to deal with so it might not be that easy. 12:03, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello My name is Captain Miller, and I'm from the CoD wiki. I have seen the state of this wiki, and would like to help. Capt. Miller (talk) 12:17, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Adminship I wrote a blog post concerning the need for a new adminastrator, and I have suggested you. Capt. Miller (talk) 10:40, April 2, 2014 (UTC) I second this adminship LazarouDave (talk) 10:49, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Blops, thanks for stepping up for the position! I fully support. --Callofduty4 (talk) 11:39, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Admin I'm happy to inform you that I just granted you admin rights :D May you watch over the wiki and defend it from the Nazi Zombie horde with the power of ten thousand fists! Er...I mean protect it from vandals and you can can delete useless pages without needing to tell me about it! Good luck! Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 05:23, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad you're so happy to be an admin! But I think you'll still be of help. Life is currently kicking me around and I have no time to edit, and when I do I'm usually to tired to, so two even semi-active admins is better than one! You're one of the users I trust most on this wiki and I known that you'll do your job perfectly! Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 01:40, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat Feature Congrats on the adminship, Blops! You totally deserve it. :D Btw, could you please enable the chat feature? :P --Rarity7Best (talk) 21:50, April 6, 2014 (UTC) A chat feature would be great! Unfortuneatly, I do not know to activate it. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 18:47, April 16, 2014 (UTC) You're an admin, ehrmagerd. BTW, This is Necrai. New account. Cap'n Jack Harkness (talk) 12:32, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm willing to step up to adminship if it is needed, lol. Also, I noticed. will you be on chat? Cap'n Jack Harkness (talk) 16:24, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Steyr I tried to put this as the edit summary for AUG, but i accidentally caught the enter key so it never posted. Anyway, Steyr is an Austrian Arms company. Also, it's good to have you back, hope you're ok (After this depression and everything) 09:24, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Are theories allowed on the pages?ZoMbIe SlaYeR 151 (talk) 17:25, August 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: PSN Sorry it's taken so long to get back to you, but feel free to add me on PSN! I don't have a PS4 though, only a PS3. And don't feel bad about not editing the wiki, it doesn't get visited too much unless a 3arc game comes out. Besides, Lazarou is pretty much keeping this wiki under control, I just come by ocassionally to do a little editting! Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 04:06, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Unfortuneatly, I only have my copy of BOII with me ATM, so that's all I can play. And the only Zombies map I do not own is Origins! And just so you know, next week I have finals so I probably won't be playing too much, and then it's Christmas break and I'm not taking my PS3 back home with me, so there'll be about 3 weeks where I'm not going to be on the PSN. And how good are you at Mob of the Dead? I love the map, but I don't know where many of the parts and things are, so I usually don't make it too far on the map :( Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 02:07, December 6, 2014 (UTC) My highest round of MotB is 21 or 22, and I've only been past 15 a handful of times! I should be free to play this weekend. And thank you! The only final I'll struggle with is math, but I have a week to prepare for that. And I actually should be able to play a lot next week, since classes end this Friday, but my math final isn't until next Thursday -_- Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 04:25, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Thank god! I'll finally have been to the PaP in that map more than once! Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 23:25, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hai Yo, been a while. -- 13:01, May 7, 2015 (UTC) lol you won't even get this don't even know why I'm trying but uh, it's Jorge and you sorta haven't responded to my messages on FB idk if you thought i was someone else just thought i should let you know